The other four!
by ChibiChelsey
Summary: What if 4 other students came to discipline while Briar, Tris, Sandry, and Daja were there? Possible Briar/Tris fic
1. Trisana and Diablos

Disclaimer/ I do not own any of the characters except: Diablos, Alexander, Jewel, and Aurora  
All the other characters are owned by Tamora Pierce  
  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Trisana meets Diablos  
  
  
"I would like this book" said a plump girl with hair the color copper.  
  
"I'm sorry Madame, but i can't sell you this book Only a mage can buy this book" Said a young male shopkeeper.  
  
"I am a Mage!" She said starting to get angry.  
  
"I'm sorry you are too young to be a Mage. I can not sell you this book"  
  
At this moment little bolts of lightning were coming out of no where and aimed at the shopkeeper. The storekeeper was  
Frightened beyond belief!  
  
SPLASH!!!!!!!!!! A ton of water came out of no where also and soaked Tris to the bone.  
  
"Calm down lady!" said a masculine voice.  
  
"Who said that?" Trisana said.  
  
"I did" said the voice. He walked out of the shadows. He was thin, had jet black hair cut short, and beautiful green eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" Tris said amazed she could speak.  
  
"I am Diablos. You are?" He said calm and cooly.  
  
"I am Trisana Chandler."  
  
"you have a beautiful name"  
  
"Thank you. Was that Weather Magic you just did with the water?"  
  
"Uhh yes it was. I had to cool you off somehow. You had lightning bolts aimed at that poor Shopkeeper"  
  
"Diablos! Get over Here!"Yelled a feminine voice.  
  
"Yes Aurora, Coming!"He yelled back.  
  
"Maybe I'll see you later, Trisana" He said. With that he ran into an alley.  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Do you like? I know it's kinda short but oh well. Review and tell me if i shoul post the next chapter Briar meets Jewel!  
  
Arigatou!  
Chels 


	2. Briar and Jewel

Briar and Jewel  
  
I am so sorry I didn't update this sooner! I know I should have, but I lost it   
¦-( anyway, Since I didn't update this sooner I'll try to put up two chapters today!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except, Aurora, Diablos, Jewel, and Alexander. So please don't sue me!  
  
  
Briar was walking around looking at different merchants booths. He finally saw something of interest to him. It was a plant booth. So he walked in.  
  
"Hello would you like to buy a plant today?" said a young lady with light brown hair, which was in braided pigtails. Her eyes were light blue.  
  
"I'm just looking right now." He replied.  
  
"Ok if there's anything you need just give me a holler." She replied friendly.  
  
"Remarkable these plants look like Rosethorn's work." He whispered to himself.  
While looking around he happened to find a plant that just seemed to jump out at him.(a/n Ahh! Plants jumping on people)  
  
"Ma'am Your plant look so beautiful and healthy." Briar finally spoke up.  
  
"My name's Jewel and Thank you. I put my hopes and dreams in these."  
  
"I'd like to buy this plant." He told the girl. He brought it over to her.  
  
"That's a good choice you must have an eye for these things. Follow me and I'll figure this plants price."  
  
"Jewel, what did you put into this plant?" He asked while she was figuring the price.  
  
"In this one I put... my hopes for better life." She said really quietly.  
  
"Don't you like it here?" He asked softly, but sternly.  
  
"No! Who would want to always worry about the sun drying up your plants and thieves coming and stealing your merchandise! I'd rather live in Winding Circle where you don't have to worry about anything like that. Anyway that'll be three copper coins." She said back to her normal self.  
  
"Ok here ya go." He said as he handed her the payment price.  
  
"Briar! Get over here we're leaving!" Yelled a feminine voice.  
  
"Coming Rosethorn." He said running towards the voice completely forgetting the plant.  
  
"Sir you forgot your plant!" Jewel said where Briar used to be. "Oh well I'll just hold it till our next encounter." She said to herself.  
  
  
  
Well? How was it??? I hope it was at least decent. Anyway like I said I'll try to get the next chapter up today if it's not on then definitely Tomorrow. (The only reason it might not be on today is b/c I have a paper due for tomorrow that I haven't even started yet) 


	3. Daja and Alexander

Chapter 3. Alexander and Daja.  
  
Hey. Sorry it wasn't up yesterday I spent all night working on that paper. Anyway here is the next chapter to The Other Four.  
  
Daja was looking at all the hardworking merchants pitying their lifestyle. All the merchants worked hard and couldn't rely on magic to help them.  
  
"Those poor souls. Working so hard." She said looking around.  
  
"What is wrong with that?" Said a male voice although she couldn't see where it was coming from.  
  
"Nothing is wrong. If they possessed magic they wouldn't have to work as much." She replied back to the anonymous voice.  
  
"Not everyone has magic you know. Do you possess it?" He said sounding closer.  
  
"Yes, I happen to be a smith-mage." She boasted. "What about you?"  
  
At this question he chuckled slightly. "Maybe I am and maybe I'm not. What is your name miss?"  
  
"Daja, Daja Kisubo. And you?" she said now looking around for the source of the voice.  
  
"Alexander." He simply stated.  
  
"What do you mean maybe? You either have magic or you don't." She said a little loud. By now the people were staring at the girl who seemed to be talking to herself.  
  
"Whether or not I have magic if for me to know and you not to know or find out." He said.  
  
"I think you act like you have magic, but you don't."  
  
"Well I believe you're a trader who needs to mind her own business." He replied coldly.  
  
"How do you know I'm a trader I've never met you before." She replied trying to keep her cool.  
  
"I know a lot about you, Daja, your were considered the lowest rank" He started to say. Daja interrupted him." Show you r face. I dare you too."  
  
"I will never turn down a dare." He stated. Stepping out of the alley. He had long brunette hair pulled into a low ponytail. He was taller than Daja and had chestnut colored eyes.  
  
"Now I see the real you and not your voice." She said smirking.  
  
"Daja! We have to leave!" She heard her mentor calling her.  
  
"Coming Frostpine." She replied.  
  
"Maybe I'll see you someday." Alexander said before retreating back to the shadows.  
  
"Yeah Maybe." She said to no one. Then she ran off to meet the others.  
  
I hope you liked it.  
  
Btw: in chapter 2 Jewel wasn't meant to look like Sandry at all I guess that's how I made it Sorry if it confused you and Thank you Lady Sandrilene for bringing this to my attention.  
  
I forgot the disclaimer at the top so hear it is: I do not own any of these characters except: Diablos, Aurora, Jewel, and Alexander. 


End file.
